Emotional Spectrum
The Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Inadvertently, sentient beings channeled and created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion White The White Light of Life is where the Emotional Spectrum originated. in the beginning the universe was absolute darkness. At an unspecified point in history, the white light was introduced by an entity or entities unknown, and for 700 years the universe was nothing but a blinding white light. The darkness however, fought back against the light, eventually dividing it into the 7 colors of the spectrum that exists today. Those who wield the white light have the capability to resurrect the dead, teleport, and can create constructs that can potentially last longer than those cast by other lights. The white energy comes from all living things, and all living things from it. So far, ring wielders seem to have no control over the ring itself, the rings doing the bidding of the Life Entity. Red Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. A person who has felt great rage is able to tap into the red light. However, controlling the red light also renders the heart useless and spoils the blood of the wielder. In addition, the red light has the most profound effect on the mind of the wielder of all the lights, and renders most users to nothing more or less than a rabid animal. Orange Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents greed, capable of being harnessed by those whose greed knows no bounds Yellow ellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is capable of wielding this power. Green Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents willpower. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome great fear Blue Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can bring hope for the future to others. The blue light is the most powerful of the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand Indigo Indigo is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, used to heal the sick and wounded. The users of this light are capable of absorbing and utilizing the lights of other Corps as they would their own. Violet Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love, who have lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. Black Black is the color of the dead and emotionless Category:Objects